


The Hunt

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Timber is planning to protect his pack, but maybe ... he doesn't need to?





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Timber knew, the minute he heard the distant howls, that his pack was in trouble. He had to keep them away from the base they had come to infiltrate!

The howls were growing more discordant as the moon rose further. He whined, trying to figure out how to keep his pack from stumbling into the Hunt that was happening.

If only he could actually speak like those who answered the moon's call to their blood! He could tell them that none of the base would see the morning.

Lacking that, Timber did what he had to, pretending to find a different trail to something important. If he was lucky, he could get them away and not have the wind shift, so their scent carried to those on the Hunt.

"Guys, it's a bad night, been telling you it was a bad night…" one of the pack was saying, the one called Mutt, just before Junkyard whined.

Timber's ears went flat, as he realized the moon had its hooks in Mutt! 

"What is it bothering you — oh. Wait… damn," Flint said, before reaching for Junkyard's leash, with no fear! Timber watched that, and thought maybe the humans of the pack knew.

"Don't get hurt this time," Scarlett told Mutt, before the man hastily dashed off into the woods.

Snake Eyes dropped and stroked Timber's thick ruff, managing to convey 'all is well' in the touches.

Timber would have to investigate, even if it meant communicating with Junkyard, never his favorite thing to do. But at least his pack was safe… even if it made no sense that they knew about the Hunt, and that Mutt could be so controlled about it. That was nothing like the ones he'd been born near, or any of the lore that Timber had learned then.


End file.
